


Pastel Pink Slip Dress

by perpetuallydisorganizedwriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, I just want these boys to be in love and flippin happy, Klave, M/M, i never know what to tag, i was in the mood for, no beta we die like ben, slight nsfw mention just so you know. Nothing big but yeah should probably mention that, writers block is kicking my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter/pseuds/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter
Summary: Oh. Hey. I'm a dumbass and forgot a summary.It's literally just a fluffy oneshot of an idea I could not shake off for the life of me. Klaus gets a new slip dress and wants to show it to Dave who has a surprise of his own.I'm shit at summaries.





	Pastel Pink Slip Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block has been kicking my ass but I couldn't shake this idea off so I managed to type something. Aha *cries in spanish*

Leaning across the sink, Klaus carefully applied his liner wanting –no _needing_ – everything to be perfect. He leaned back again to admire his work and smiled. He felt happy which was a big deal for him. Until a couple years ago, he didn't think such a thing was possible, but back then there were a lot of things he hadn't thought possible. Being sober, finding love, having a roof over his head for more than a night or if he was lucky a few weeks. Life had not been kind to him. In ways, he wondered if God just hated him –if she even existed. It certainly felt so. Between his childhood and abilities, it felt very much like God herself was fucking with him, but that changed when he had met Dave.

The two met at Dave's work –a little used bookshop he must have passed about a million times. Ben had been wanting to explore it for months and finally unable to ignore his request anymore, he stormed in promptly running into some poor gray haired granny only to ricochet and knock down a display of Dr. Suess books that had been meticulously put together in celebration of the man's birthday. Ben had gasped, he had let out a nervous giggle and Dave had sighed. Heavily. He had just stepped away from it to admire his work when it all came down before his eyes.

Klaus had apologized, of course. He even took the time to help the man put it back together and well…the rest was history. They had their first date that very night and the second the night after. It was strange and wonderful like they had been meant to meet. Klaus liked to think they had. That all the shit thrown his way led him to that moment.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Klaus asked, turning to look at Ben and show off the pastel pink silk slip dress he had found in a thrift shop. It was an accidental find, catching his eye as he wandered past the racks of used clothing and shoes but once he saw it, he knew he had to have it.

Ben looked up from his book, brows raising as he took it all in, thankful this slip was at least a modest length. He had seen a lot of Klaus over the years, too much, in fact. Way _way_ too much. Still, he could see that Klaus was nervous so he smiled. "He'll love it. Now if you excuse me…" He closed his book and stood. "I'm going to see what the other's are up to."

"Good idea." Klaus nodded, thinking back to a couple months ago. Ben had walked in mid thrust scaring the hell out of poor Klaus and scarring himself. Though it had been far from the worst thing he had caught Klaus doing, it had still taken weeks for Ben to look him in the eyes again. Seeing your brother bent over a table did that to a person. He gave Ben a wave before heading down the hall to find Dave in bed, reading glasses on and a book open before him. He looked _beautiful_ and Klaus had to wonder just how he had gotten so lucky.

"Ahem," Klaus stated only after he had taken a moment to admire and a moment more to lean against the doorframe in a pose he hoped was both inviting and seductive. A second passed and then another. "You have got to be kidding me," he whispered before rolling his eyes and walking off only to come back with their softest throw pillow. Without a word, he threw it at his boyfriend before quickly regaining his pose, a smile now playing on his lips as Dave gasped and dropped the book.

"What the f–" Dave's words cut off as he looked up to see Klaus posing in the doorway, clad in only a silky slip. "Oh, wow…"

Klaus smiled, turning so Dave could admire it from another angle. "You like?"

A beat of silence passed before Dave smiled. "Don't know yet. Come here. I need a closer look."

It was a request Klaus was more than happy to fulfill. With a broad grin, he crossed into the room, stopping beside the bed. "So–" Before he could finish the question, Dave tossed the book he was reading to the side and grabbed Klaus by the hips to pull him closer. Before he knew it, Klaus was straddling his hips and looking down at his boyfriend, his smile amused now.

Without another word, Dave pulled Klaus down for a kiss, only pulling away when they were in need of breath.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes. You look beautiful, babe." Dave looked up at Klaus, seeing the way he lit up at the compliment. A beat passed before he spoke again, gently tapping the side of Klaus' thigh. "Move over for a second. There's something I need to get." Though Klaus whined, he obliged, moving to lay on the bed beside him.

Klaus watched as Dave got up and crossed the room to dig around in the pockets of his pants, curious as to what could be more important than either admiring or tearing off the slip he wore. Granted, it was a lovely slip but while part of him wanted to keep it and wear it more than once, another part very much wanted Dave to rip it off of him. This was not going how he had imagined. After a few minutes, Dave returned, his expression serious and –if Klaus didn't know better– a little nervous. Had he done something wrong?

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Klaus began to worry and that anxiety only bubbled up further when Dave sat down on the bed and stared at Klaus. Enough silence passed that Klaus sat up, already beginning to fiddle with the silk hem. "Is something wrong?" Klaus asked, wondering if maybe he changed his mind. Maybe it was a bit much but it was beautiful and he thought he would like it.

"What? Of course not, my love. Everything's fine. I just…" Dave paused, looking down at his hand or more so _what_ he held inside of it. "I've been thinking. I mean, we've been through a lot over these last two years and I am so proud of how far you've come with everything…and I love you so much." Klaus watched as Dave shifted a little, glancing down at the object them back to Klaus. "I've been wanting to ask you something and I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted for it to be romantic with candles and dinner and everything else you deserve, but I can't keep it in anymore." Dave paused, his expression pained as he rethought his word choice. This had gone so much smoother in the million times he had practiced it in his mind. He shook his head and opened the small black velvet box. Inside was a ring. It was simple and beautiful and Klaus stared at it with wide eyes before looking at Dave, his expression unchanging. "Marry me? Now, I know you said marriage is antiquated and it's fine if you don't want to but–"

Dave was cut off as Klaus launched himself at him, knocking him back on the bed as their lips crashed together. The embrace was unexpected but more than welcome and just as Dave was really getting into it, Klaus pulled away, a wide grin on his face.

"It that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes."


End file.
